A New Anime Story
by KaiZero
Summary: We explore the life off Akai Tatsumi and his friends some cross overs happen later in the story so like and stay tuned also im working on animations for this
1. Chapter 1(The Invite)

**A New Anime Story**

Chapter 1

*Since this the start of my new FF it will be slow but it will get better.*

Now let me start like this, is a story with lots of things so just enjoy its differentiation okay?

(Akai (Zero)Tatsumi the somewhat lazy yet hardworking 20 year old just got out of this college like school where it's for some with genius like IQs and also married his school love Tomoyo Mihama(19) and his best friend Natsu (19 Inuzuka is waiting for him at the next Otakus Unite. So we will start at Akai's house where he gets the invitation to the event.)

"Oh man he never gives up does he?" Akai says annoyed as his rival's message suddenly wakes him up at the door of his home making him get out of his bed . "(yawn)Who doesn't give up sweetie?" Tomoyo ask waking up next to him. "AW it's just Natsu's challenging me and saying oh this is going to be great and blah blah blah. "Well considering you always go how about this time you don't? ,ask Tomoyo .WHAT? And don't go!? That's insane! (Akai says as he is shocked in that anime form) Well its just that it seems that your always neglecting me when these come up while your preparing for them. Tomoyo says looking like she is almost starting to cry. Akai panicking to calm her down says well no one said your can't come so how about you… Come with you? She says suddenly springing up in happiness Well..Uhh…Yeah Also Natsu says he met this girl a few months ago and that they were getting close that he has a few surprises and wanted you to come anyway. Great so When do we leave? Tomoyo ask . Uhh now . What! Tomoyo says as she notices that he has their bags packed and that he went from boxers to casual clothing and she from her pajamas to a casual looking dress . Uh how did you…. WtF Now they were on their way to Natsu's place.


	2. Chapter 2 (The Arival)

Chapter 2 (The Arrival)

*I made this chapter because I was bored and also if u guys liked the first and wanted more here you go 2nd chapter early and longer have an early happy birthday!*

As Akai and Tomoyo get off the plane they find Natsu waiting for them with this woman they have never seen before. Hey guys what's up? Natsu ask happily as he approaches his friends. Hey Ishin (his nick name) what's up, and who's this? Akai ask. Oh this beautiful lady is Kitsune. (She was a black haired girl with a shy look but if u looked long enough you could tell she was strong)"Uh Hello I'm Kitsune Higure and who might you be?" I'm Akai Tatsumi and this beautiful vixen is..(Akai is cut off) "Tomoyo-chan ! You look as good as ever Natsu says as he jumps in that anime style for a hug. (KICK KICK KICK KICK) Tomoyo does her devastating kick combo that would stun Chun Li. Then she kick him towards Kitsune and she pulls out a giant hammer and hits him back to Tomoyo for another combo then Tomoyo sends him flying . "Wow that's an interesting hammer."Akai says completely ignoring Natsu's stupidity for forgetting Tomoyo hates to be touched (except by him bow chicka wow wow). Oh this I call it the Angle Heart Beat, it's based on that anime about the angle with the headphones and giant weapon. (I just made it up as far as I know) "OH yeah I heard that was the main attraction this year! Akai said "Well what are we waiting for lets go!" Tomoyo said Yeah! Akai and Kitsune said They walked off toward the exit of the airport. HEY WAIT! Natsu screamed as they just left him.

(At the Otakus Unite event)

Otaku time Akai and Natsu say simultaneously as they see the awesome anime and manga and etc. themed convention park and speed off. Hey wait oh never mind. Tomoyo said hopelessly as she knows it wouldn't matter to try to stop them but just keep up. "Well just me and you I guess huh Kitsune? Uh Yeah I guess. Kitsune said shyly "He's always running off anyway but I just hope he doesn't get into trouble like always. Huh like always? Tomoyo asks "Well he is a fighter and for all I know he was like this all the time since we first met. (A flash back where we see a shorter haired Kitsune in school Walking down the street then she suddenly gets jumped by a girl and her boyfriend ) "So you think you're so good huh thinking you run the world miss goody two shoes!" "No I…" "Shut up! The girl yells "I'll beat the shit out of you and my boyfriend will hold while I do!" Get her Krog! (Krog was a beefy man yet skinny) As Krog went to grab her Ishiku pops out of nowhere to attack him knocking him on his back! "Wow you two have no shame picking on an innocent girl … Maybe we need to have a little talk! (The flash back ends and we return to Kitsune and Tomoyo walking trying to find Akai and Ishiku both in tears from that story.) Well Zero is like that too. Tomoyo says "huh Zero?" Kitsune asks "Oh that's Akai, Tomoyo answers he was to be this nice guy who just wanted peace but live in a really bad city where people like to fight ,and people would challenge him so to bring peace he fought and was called zero base on many reasons but mainly on how many people beat him. "Oh. "Kitsune said "Also how did you and Akai meet? She asked "I just love love stories!" "Oh well I was a vigilante like him so one day we meet and fought some gang together and later got married and that's it." (Kitsune gives here an ugly look) "Wow cool story" she says sarcastically. Then they catch up to Natsu and Akai fighting over an angle anime girl doll. "Mine!" No Mine" Then when they announce that the cosplay shows was starting the four went to get ready cause they had a scene they were going to do from their favorite kawai desu desu uggu show!*(also I just made up if it exist I didn't know)* (so now they are on stage and in middle of dialogue when Tomoyo appears) "so your telling me that when ….. Akai stops because Tomoyo's costume stuns him. "Uhh Finish it before Kitsune appears" she whispers (too late) Kitsune appears and says, "Your silence intrigues me captain now what did you two summon me and my sister here for?" " The Fucking Kawai Desu Desu Uggu gem have been captured milady. Natsu says "well that's great let's celebrate, but how should we? "I got one way." Natsu said and that's when he got on one knee and grabbed Kitsune hand and Kitsune whose face was as red as mars was already in tears of joy nodding yes. Kitsune will u marry me? Yes! She said then they kissed and hugged (in that hard romantic sad/happy moment way) **Then Kitsune through her tears said, "Ever since I met you on that day and we started hanging out I loved you and always dreamed of becoming your bride." It was like timed stop every one was cheering then quiet down as some how someone sarcastically clapping and laughing was louder than them stepped up. It was a woman who Kitsune soon notice as her attacker on that day. "Chikaru what are u doing here?, Kitsune asked "Well im dating this new guy whose into this stuff but then I saw you with your friends on stage and decided to watch., Chikaru said. Then Chikaru started laughing again and said, "Your lifelong dream is to become a bride wow sorry but that pathetic! That's what broke Kitsune to where she ran off crying her eyes out. Natsu snapped and yell, "your just jealous that you'll never find love because you're a selfish bitch, so why don't you go and think about your life before you talk bad about a sweet girl like Kitsune! That statement put chikaru into a way she never felt and she ran out crying but no one cared about her running out.(Backstage with Kitsune crying and everyone else walking up to talk to her.) "Kitsune don't cry who cares what she says its stupid plus we are getting married so lets just have fun and forget about her please" ask Natsu. Kitsune sniffling says, "That why I love you your so polite even when I'm sad thank you. So they walk of back to the stage and get more cheers from the crowd as they walk off to plan their new life together.**


End file.
